harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Corruption in the court
Molly's schemes are plotted with no concern for who gets burned by them. Dylan is humiliated by a corrupt judge, who is under the employ of Molly! Last time on Harpers Falls: *Sheila plans to get even with Molly for more of her chicanery. *A corrupt judge shredded Dylan, and had him so rattled that he took to his bed. Dylan Harper was still sleeping, after the miserable experience he had in court. The judge had shredded him so viciously, saying that a greenhorn lawyer like him had NO business being in court. "YOU ARE A MISERABLE EXCUSE FOR A LAWYER!" the judge had yelled at him, "I SHOULD HAVE YOU FINED JUST FOR FUN!" Dylan screamed, "LEAVE ME BE!" he sat up, his eyes wide with horror. Alex sprang to his side, "Baby, it's all right," he soothed, "he's not here. I'm here, love." Dylan sobbed in pain. June Harper ran in as she heard him scream. "Alex, what happened?" she asked. "Another nightmare, Aunt June," Alex said, "I don't know what to do, that judge ruined his psyche." Just then, the downstairs door slammed, "It's his parents," June said, "I wonder who called them?" "I did," Alex said, "I figured that they should know." Shelby and Michael came into the room, and saw their son, sobbing. "Mom," Dylan sobbed, "I failed." Shelby gathered her son in her arms, "No, you didn't fail anyone, sweetie," she said, "that Judge was a FOOL to act the way he did!" Michael agreed, he sat down next to his son, "You did everything proper, and correct," he said gently, "you did a wonderful job! Don't ever be ashamed of how wonderful you did." "Are you sure, Dad?" Dylan asked. "Positive," Michael said, hugging his son, "you did a fantastic job! That judge should be disbarred!" "I'd love to see him disbarred!" Shelby said archly, "How did he destroy him? Who else had a hand in our son's destruction?" "You need to ask, Aunt Shelby?" Sheila came in, her eyes angry, "That damned Molly Wainwright! This was some more of her handiwork!" "She won't ever leave us alone!" Michael said, "When WILL she learn?" "Something HAS to be done with her," Sheila said, "and that judge too!" Meanwhile, at the Law Enforcement Center, the judge and Molly were laughing about the destruction they pulled on Dylan. "He'll NEVER practice law again!" Molly crowed, "He's been totally traumatized!" "He'll never show his face in my courtroom once again!" the judge laughed. Meanwhile, Anne Hamilton; Nancy Webber; Shelby Harper; Michael; and Sheila were overhearing the entire dirty conversation. "That does it," Michael said, "I want him strung up!" Anne nodded, "I'm for confronting him," she said. The five angry people marched down to Molly's cell, where the two were frozen in silence. The judge looked sickened, but Molly smiled that ugly smile of hers. "Corrupt are we?" Michael asked acidly, "Actively colluding with a criminal? Thought you could get away with destroying MY son?" As the five argued with Molly and the evil judge, a beautiful Pontiac Montana pulled to the city limits of Harpers Falls. In the car behind the driver's seat, was Lucy Coe. She had just moved into town with her family. Her aunt Charlene Simpson was in the passenger's seat next to her; and Lucy's three children, Danny Thornhart; Kristina Scanlon-Collins; and Serena Baldwin were in the seat behind them. Trailing them was a large Penske truck which would move them there. The children would begin school at Harper Academy; and Charlene got herself a job at the hospital. In the back hold of the Montana was a cage that had a duck! Lucy's pet duck, Sigmund. They pulled up to a house on the northwest corner of Attleboro and Westmont Aves. The house was gorgeous, a five bedroom house, which was lovely. The people began to move. June Harper, who was picking up the newspapers that Dylan received, saw the family moving in. She waved. "Hi there," she greeted them, "I'm June Harper." "Hello there," Charlene smiled, "I'm Charlene Simpson, this is my niece, Lucy Coe." Lucy nodded, "Hello, Ms. Harper," she said, "where do you live at?" "I live at the Harper mansion," she said, "but I spend most of my time at my nephew's house." "Oh, that house over there?" Kristina said, "That is a lovely house." "Yes, it is," June said, "do you need anything else at the moment?" "Not right now," Lucy smiled, "but we'll let you know." "Enjoy your day," June grinned. Meanwhile, back at the Law Enforcement Center, the argument was getting more intense. "You should be disbarred for harming my son!" Shelby said angrily. "HA!" the judge laughed, "who would drop me, you?!" "I can see to it that you ARE taken off the bench!" Michael said furiously, "You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" "For what?!" Molly screamed, "He did NOTHING!" "Liar!" Sheila yelled, "He made a mockery of my cousin!" "Of course I did!" the judge screamed, "I can run my courtroom ANY way I wanted to!" "To the detriment of MY cousin's health?" Sheila asked angrily. "If I do what I want," the judge beefed, "I can run my courtroom the way I want to!" "I'll bust you from your bench," Michael said, "and you will learn not to cross the Harpers!" What will happen next? *With Lucy now in the neighborhood, how will things work out? *With the judge being confronted, will he learn not to cross the Harpers? Tune in again and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Catfight episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila